Many vehicles, such as automobiles, include a headrest or head restraint atop an occupant's seat and in a position adjacent the occupant's head. Head restraints are typically cushioned for comfort, are height adjustable, and most are commonly finished in the same material as the rest of the seat. Design and assembly of head restraints require consideration of assembly structural integrity. Several challenges are involved with ensuring the desired structural integrity.
Movement of head restraints to reposition them to a desired location typically requires manual manipulation of the head restraints. A less cumbersome adjustment capability is desirable.